The Echidna and the Cowgirl
by Mmlpxsonic
Summary: As knuckles, the chaotix, and the marauder clan were sucked into the portal that leads to Canterlot High, in order to get back home they need the master emerald back and a help from the rainbooms , and knuckles falls in love with the cowgirl, will the rainbooms help knux and the chaotix get the Emerald back from the marauders and get them home? Find out. (this is my first fanfic)


It was a peaceful day on Angel Island, knuckles the echidna is the guardian of the master emerald and last of his own kind. He does whatever it takes to protect it, it was his duty and his fate. Knuckles was laying on his back relaxing while protecting the emerald.

"This is the life just me protecting the master emerald and not a care in sight" said Knuckles relaxing, but something has been bothering him ever since he guarding the master emerald.

" I don't know how but (sigh)... why is this bothering me, every time I started protecting the master emerald, i kept on thinking that I need more information about my past, the only thing I knew is that tikal showed me and sonic about what happen to my clan, even though they were all killed by chaos, and the other thing I remember is that i was with my dad when I was little until he... (explosion) aaaaaaaaagghhh what the." he said as he got interrupted by an explosion. As he got up he went over to were the explosion was coming from at the green forest. As he left the island and approaches it he saw something shiny from a distance.

"what is that... wait is that... a chaos emerald"! he said in shock, as he got close to it he picked it up, the chaos emerald started to shine.

("hmmm I should keep the emerald with me in case sonic needs it... wait that's strange why can't I feel the energy of the emerald") said knuckles thinking in his head, the chaos emerald kept on shining until suddenly it stops and started to crack, and shattered into dust.

"HUH... its a fake? what's going on here". said knuckles completely shocked of what happened, but all of a sudden knuckles start to hear footsteps coming from his looked in front, left, right, and behind, he sees nothing but darkness.

"who's there... Hey who's ever out there come out and show yourself" he said, the footsteps gotten closer and closer, as knuckles continue to look around his surrounding, but the footstep sounds suddenly stop.

"I said show yourself. (no answer) what's the matter afraid of facing me, (still now answer) grrr what am I doing there's probably nothing out there, maybe it's just the wind, uugggh this is a waste of my time I have a job to do and that job is protecting the master emerald. he said, as knuckles walk his way back to the floating island he was thinking of this situation as he starts talking to himself.

" (angry) I can't believe I came all this way in the middle of the forest just to find a huge explosion, and found a chaos emerald which happens to be a fake and for what nothing". he said as knuckles starts to calm down. "come to think of it why would some one places a fake chaos emerald in the middle of the forest and cause an explosion?" he asked himself until.

"Its because it was a distraction for you." said a voice

"wait what.." (whack) as knuckles was knock out by someone he fell and passed out on the floor, Four figures appeared in front of him and it was the Marauder clan, as the marauders got close to him they made sure that knuckles was passed out. "He's knocked out, contact our leader." said one of the marauder.

"I'm on it." said the marauder scout as he took out his wrist watch communicator to contact the leader.

(contacting)

"marauder scout give me status report." said a female voice

" affermative we have knocked out knuckles what do you want us to do with him? You want us to bring him to you?" He asked her.

"No! I want you guys to tie him up and take him somewhere stranded." she said to the marauder scout.

"understood mam. Marauder scout over and out." he said as he turned off the communicator.

(contact ended)

"So what she say, what are we going to do with him?" asked the marauder soldier, while the marauder scout walked over to the passed out echidna and tied him up.

"She said were supposed to drag him to somewhere stranded and I know just the place lets go." said the marauder scout.

End of chapter 1

alright so what do you guys think of the first chapter let me know in the reviews like I said this is my first fanfic story so please give it a chance , and also i like to give a big thanks to NSHF for helping me. check out his stories there amazing so yeah. chapter 2 will be out sooner or later so stay tuned for more. :)

p.s I don't own any characters or something except for my oc and my story.


End file.
